Delirious
by LynLan24
Summary: Tezuka must be delirious, what goes on in that boy's head? he's just curious. But no matter how hard he tried to walk away, his feet won't let him. Shounenai, crack pairing, song fic.


Delirious

Hello minna-san I'm back... I would like to thank the people who reviewed my other fanfics, I'm glad that you guys like them... I will also continue my multi-chaptered fics for you... Thank you, I'm really glad.

Just got inspired by a song that my brother kept on playing on his cellphone and now I couldn't get the lyrics out of my head.  
>Then I wonder, what if tezuka have the same situation as the song?(he might be the Almighty Tezuka Kunimitsu but maybe he loose control of his emotions sometimes like everyone else.) I'm putting my favorite crack pairing in this fanfic again(*facepalm* yes again ^o^)<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful anime entitled: The Prince of Tennis.

Please Enjoy...

_**Tell me what you want from me so I can try to make you see that I'm in no position for giving...**__**  
><strong>_  
>Tezuka was pissed, he was furious. He wanted to kick someone but that would be so not like him, so he stopped the urge to kick someone.<br>And if he wanted to kick someone, it should be that darn inui who defeated momoshiro, now the boy has been absent for weeks.

Maybe the boy took his lost seriously.  
>After momoshiro's lost, tezuka defeated inui.<br>Revenge is sweet.

"Ah! It's momo-chan-senpai!" Kachiro, one of the freshmen trio exclaimed.

Tezuka's neck almost snapped when he frantically turned his head to look after hearing the freshmen's silly pet name for momoshiro.

Indeed, it was momoshiro. He was running towards him.

He wanted to smile but he shouldn't, he should be angry at the younger boy.  
>He was very irresponsible for being absent for weeks just because he lost.<br>He wanted to be angry, mad, furious but... He can't control his emotions, he couldn't get himself to be angry at the boy.

Momoshiro bowed his head, he couldn't look at the person he admired the most. His buchou. Yes, he admire tezuka, he is one of the greatest persons whom momo know. He admire his buchou more than he admire his parents and those wonderful celebrities he often watch on tv.

He was ashamed, he knows that what he did was so stupid.

He closed his eyes "Forgive me" he apologized bowing his head lower to emphasize how sincerely sorry he was.

Tezuka-buchou trained him to be a better regular player in Seigaku Tennis Club, yet what did he do? He was absent for 2 weeks or is it already 3? He couldn't even remember.

Tezuka's expression remained stoic as usual.

"How reckless of you" tezuka's voice was calm but has that intimidating tone.

"I will not allow anymore of this, you've been absent for weeks without any valid reason" he continued.

He could feel the regulars, non-regulars and freshmen's eyes on them.

"You're not allowed to play and hold your racket for 3 days and you'll help the freshmen pick tennis balls"

Everyone was anticipated on the captain's next words.

"Run 100 laps!" he ordered.

"yes" momo obliged without any hesitation and began to run his first lap.

"100 laps? That's a record!"

Everyone was surprised at tezuka's punishment. Momo sure is a very lucky being to recieve that kind of a punishment from his captain.

While running his laps, momo ran past tezuka.

"Momoshiro" tezuka called.

Momo paused from his running to acknowledge his captain.  
>"you better get your regular spot back before the finals"<p>

Momo smiled widely before answering his captain.  
>"Roger" then he continued his running.<p>

A small smile ghosted on tezuka's lips.

He didn't miss the younger boy. Really, he didn't.

Tezuka was just worried for the team. Momoshiro would be a big help for them to win their matches.

The reason why he's so glad that the boy returned is because of the strength that he could give to their team. That's all.

He really didn't miss the boy's loud mouth and goofy grin.

Not at all.

_**Cause all I see you do is lie and I can't help but close my eyes, I wonder 'bout you in my life.**_

Oishi sighed and look at his captain who's sitting beside him in the library.

"Tezuka, are you sure that momoshiro is still coming on your tutoring session? he's already..." oishi paused as he check his watch.  
>"1 hour and a half late" he finished.<p>

"let's wait a little longer" tezuka replied monotonously.

Oishi sighed again.

Momoshiro was failing in his world history subject and his teacher was blaming the tennis club for the boy's failing. So ryuzaki-sensei assigned tezuka to tutor momo in his World History subject so momo won't get kick out of the team.

Tezuka obliged but momo still haven't arrive for the first day of their tutoring session.

'what's taking him so long?' tezuka thought.

Oishi's phone suddenly ring.

Click.

"hello?... Momo?"

"Momoshiro?"

"really? you can't come to your tutoring session with tezuka today because you have to take care of your sick brother and your parents are both out of town?"

"sure, I'll tell tezuka... you take care of your little brother" then oishi hung up.

He turned to his captain.  
>"momo said that he can't-"<p>

"I heard it already oishi" tezuka cut him off.

"um... I'm going then" oishi said.

Tezuka nodded at him.  
>Then the vice captain left the library.<p>

Tezuka sighed. He then began to put his book in world history back into his bag along with his notebooks and pen.

Tezuka began to walk home.

While walking on the streets, the stoic boy caught sight of a familiar figure.  
>At first, he thought his glasses were playing a trick on him but when he walk closer to the glass window of the fast food restaurant... There was no denying, it was really momoshiro eating burgers with tachibana's imouto and chatting happily with her.<p>

'I thought he's taking care of his sick brother?'

Tezuka's left eye twitched in annoyance.  
>He tried to stop the urge to barge in the fast food restaurant and yell at the younger boy and make him run 500 laps for lying.<p>

Nobody lies to Tezuka Kunimitsu and gets away with it!

But with just one look at the grinning boy, he couldn't help but let the boy eat his meal happily.

Tezuka wonders if he has a fever because he's losing his composure and it's as if he's going crazy... maybe it's just the heat. yeah... the heat.

_**Oooh... I should've known that you'd go and steal my eyes.**__**  
><strong>__**Oooh... I should've known from then on I would lose my life.**_

"Eh? Where's eiji-senpai? And why is it only you buchou?" momo was surprised to see his captain in front of the fast food restaurant instead of his redheaded senpai.

"eiji-senpai told me to meet him in front of the fast food restaurant because he's going to treat me" momo continued.

"treat?" Tezuka didn't know that the redhead was suppose to treat their kouhai.  
>He was asked by eiji to meet momo in front of a fast food restaurant that saturday afternoon and tell him that he's sorry that he can't hang out with momo that day because his sister made him run for some errands and it was so sudden. He's phone was being used by his brother so he couldn't contact momo.<p>

Then he saw tezuka walking pass their house and called tezuka to ask him a favor.

That's why tezuka is in front of that fast food restaurant in a hot afternoon.

"really?"

Momo's face fell after listening to his captain's statement.

"yes"

"that's too bad, I was ecstatic that eiji-senpai is going to treat me this afternoon but I guess it can't be helped"

Tezuka clearly saw the disappointment on the younger boy's handsome face.

Momo sighed "I'm going home then, there's nothing else to do here and I didn't bring enough money to by myself some meals" Momoshiro turned around and walk.  
>"bye buchou"<p>

Tezuka didn't know what he was thinking

"wait, I'll treat you"

what the hell was he thinking to even say those words?

Momo turned back to look at him with those shining amethyst eyes and he know that it's already too late to take it back.

40 minutes later...

Tezuka stared at his now empty wallet.  
>He never thought that someone could eat that big.<p>

Tezuka sighed 'my allowance for one week... gone'

"Thank you so much buchou" momo said and gave him a grateful grin.

All the worries and regret were washed away after seeing the other boy grin at him and he felt an unknown strange tingling sensation in his stomach.

"you're welcome momoshiro"

He must be delirious to still smile even though he just lost his one week allowance.

_**I'm delirious, are you serious?**__**  
><strong>__**What goes on in your head? I'm just curious.**__**  
><strong>_

"Momoshiro!" Tezuka screamed horrified as he watch the spiky haired boy struggled to swim in the flowing river.

It was a stormy day, the raining was non-stop, the wind strongly blows and the river was closed due to the wild flowing.

Tezuka just doesn't know how did momoshiro get himself in that situation.

He was walking his way home shielding himself under his umbrella, when he walk by the river that's when he find momo swimming his heart out in the wild flowing river.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo sighed in relief.  
>"Thank god that some rescuers arrived before I drown"<p>

"What were you thinking momoshiro? You could've drown back there!" tezuka snapped beside the panting boy.

Momo gave him a nervous grin.  
>"relax buchou, I'm still alive and breathing. And besides, I only did that to save this little guy"<p>

"Little guy?" tezuka had no idea on what the younger boy meant by that.

Momo smiled and show his buchou a cute little white kitten in his arms.

"I heard this little kitty meowing desperately so I went to check then I saw him drowning so I tried to save him"

'What an idiot, he'd risk his own life just to save a drowning kitten?'

The kitten meowed happily at momo as if saying 'thank you' to him.

Momo gave the kitty a warm smile.  
>"don't go near the river anymore, especially if the weather is bad" momo said and scratch the kitty's head.<p>

Tezuka watched as the kitty purred at momo's warm and gentle scratching on his head.

"I'll never know how your head works" tezuka muttered.

"what was that buchou? did you say something?"

"yeah, I'm going" tezuka said as he walk away from the wet boy with his umbrella shielding him from the heavy pouring rain.

_**'Cause I'm hanging here,**__**  
><strong>__**got me dangled here.**_

Tezuka couldn't help but gape.

The train left him and momoshiro.

"I kept missing my ride, some things still never change" momo muttered.

Tezuka tried to remain calm.  
>"let's just go without faltering"(scene from Another Story OVA 33 I think)

"um... so, are we just gonna walk buchou?" the younger boy asked.

Of all people, why does he have to be stuck with momoshiro in this situation? Why did the train leave them both?

"let's just wait for the next ride, I'm sure it'll only take an hour before the next one comes" tezuka explained.

"I'm bored" the younger boy stated.

"..." Tezuka remained silent.  
>He really doesn't want to deal with the boy right now, he just want some peace-<p>

"itsumo demo, itsumo demo, kawaranaii omoii wo..." momo began to sing.

Tezuka groaned.  
>Why does he have to be stuck with momoshiro?<p>

"subete JUMP into the dreams..." the boy ended the song. Finally some peace and quie-

"WAKE UP! Furiwari yubi saki..." Tezuka groaned again.

"kaze no tabibito wa... Itsudemo..." it's been half an hour and momo still kept on singing.

Tezuka realized how beautiful momo's voice was and he find momo's singing to be atleast soothing that he forgot the situation they were in and how long they were standing there.

Until the next ride arrived and they immediately grab their bags and went inside.

Tezuka'll never forget that day.

Finally some peace-

"let's sing a song buchou until we reach our destination" momo suggested.

Although tezuka wanted to remain silent, he couldn't help but sing along with momoshiro.  
>He didn't mind the wierd stares that they were receiving.<p>

They both sing until they reached their destination.

_**You hear me baby?**__**  
><strong>__**You got me crazy...**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>It's unbelievably hard to love you but I love you anyway...<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I've been trying too hard not to love you but I love you anyway.**_

It was the day of the seniors' graduation and the freshmen and non-regulars were all sad.

Kaido was sad too but he's trying to hide his emotions, he was the team's next captain so he should atleast look cool and strong.

Momo in the other hand was crying his heart out. He was never good in hiding his emotions and he envy the viper for that fact.

"We believe that you'll be good leaders" oishi said referring to Kaido and momoshiro, the new captain and vice-captain.

Tezuka stared at the crying boy. Momoshiro is never good in hiding his real emotions.

He resist the urge to admit his true feelings to the boy.  
>Because it's wrong... Wrong in so many ways.<p>

Many people will never understand and his grandfather will find him as a big disappointment if he blurt it out.

Momoshiro might also reject him or worst, feel disgusted towards him.

So his fears got the better of him.

The seniors except for tezuka left the clubroom along with the non-regulars and first year to go to the graduation ceremony.

Tezuka and momo were the only two left. Tezuka was about to leave when momoshiro grab his right arm.

"momoshiro?"

the boy was still crying as he said "buchou, I want to give you something before you leave"

Tezuka stared at momoshiro's tear stained face.

'Beautiful'

Momoshiro gave tezuka a compact disc.

"me and the others video recorded that for you and our senpai-tachi" momo said as he rub the tears in his eyes with the back of his hands.

"we will miss you"

Momo made his way towards the door but pause.  
>"I like you a lot buchou, I know it's creepy right? I just want to tell you before you go" momo gave the dumbfounded former captain a sad smile before he walk out the door.<p>

_**It's so incredibly hard to love you but I love you anyway...**__**  
><strong>__**Everytime I try too hard not to love you, I love you anyway.**_

Tezuka finally snapped and kick the door open to follow momoshiro.

Screw his grandfather, screw everyone who gets in their way, screw everything.

He'll let the other boy know how he trully feels and let him know that he wasn't the only one falling.

"Momoshiro!"

Momo turned to look at tezuka with a terrified expression.

"a-are you angry because of my confession buchou?" The older boy didn't answer and just kept walking closer to momo with a straight face.

"er... y-you can f-forget what I said, please don't get angry" momo stammered.

Tezuka walk closer and closer until he was only a few inches away from the spiky haired boy.

Momoshiro was surprised when he felt a warm body embracing him.

"I don't want to forget what you said"

"buchou?"

'I thought momoshiro was the idiot but now I realized how stupid I was not to notice his feelings for me'

"since when?" tezuka asked finally letting go of the younger boy.

"huh?"

"since when did you have feelings for me?" tezuka asked clearer.

"oh" momo began to blush "since I was a first year, at first it was just a simple admiration but grew even more as the days go by"

"But momoshiro, I don't like you" tezuka said sternly.

Momo was in the verge of crying again so tezuka frantically added  
>"I love you momoshiro" with more affection. <p>

_**I don't get it, I really don't get it**_

_**I try to walk away but my feet won't let me.**_

_**I don't get it, I just don't get it.**__**  
><strong>__**I try to walk away but my feet won't let me.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I like to thank the people who like my other fics again. I hope you enjoy this silly oneshot I made.

I put so much effort to finish this.

Sorry if I made tezuka, and momo out of their characters.  
>And I'm also sorry if the ending sucks big time.<p>

I add some scenes and information from the anime and another story ova, actually I only watched a couple of scenes from the another story ova so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. If you know a good site where I can watch the full ova, please tell me. And the new prince of tennis manga too.

This is also my first song fic, the song is 'I love you anyway' by Boyzone. I'm adding that song to my favorite list

good or bad? Please let me know, I'm very open to criticisms.

Your reviews will always make me happy.

Please and thank you.

~Lyn


End file.
